Problem: Christopher buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$16$ before tax. The sales tax is $19\%$. What is the total price Christopher pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${19\%} \times {$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $19\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{19}{100}$ which is also equal to $19 \div 100$ $19 \div 100 = 0.19$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.19} \times {$16} = {$3.04}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Christopher paid. ${$3.04} + {$16.00} = $19.04$ Christopher needs to pay $$19.04.$